


Help

by Speechless_since_1998



Series: Jackson brothers [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Anger Management, Angst and Feels, Bonding, Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: To ease another’s heartache is to forget one’s own.(Abramo Lincoln)“Hey Wise Girl, there's news. I have a brother.""Have you met another son of Poseidon?" the demigod asked worriedly.“No, mom adopted a kid. His name is Andrew, he's twelve, and he likes ice cream. ""Why did she do it?""Why didn’t she have to?"-----------------------------------Annabeth asked, "If you hate baseball so much, why do you want to go to the game?""Andrew likes it," was Percy's reply."You can't do something just because Andrew likes it.""Why can't I? [...]
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan & Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson & Andrew Minyard
Series: Jackson brothers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881403
Comments: 16
Kudos: 120





	Help

Annabeth didn't like San Francisco. 

Her classmates were idiots who patronized her because she was the new girl and had difficulty reading, her stepbrothers were annoying, and she couldn't get along with her father. 

Annabeth was trying to connect with that man, but it was hard to ignore everything that had happened between them. 

She missed Camp Half-Blood, missed Chiron, and above all, she missed Percy. Therefore, it was a pleasant surprise when Annabeth received an Iris message from the son of Poseidon while she was studying in her room. 

_ “Hey Wise Girl, there's news. I have a brother."  _

"Have you met another son of Poseidon?" the demigod asked worriedly.

_ “No, mom adopted a kid. His name is Andrew, he's twelve, and he likes ice cream. " _

"Why did she do it?" 

" _ Why didn’t she have to _ ?" 

"It may be dangerous. If this child is a demigod ... "

_ “Oh no, Andrew is 100% mortal. But he can see beyond the Mist. He had problems with other foster families because they thought he was a liar. " _

"So he knows you're a demigod?"

_ "Well... no."  _

"Percy ..."

“ _ I don't want to scare him. He is still settling in: Andrew is afraid even of mom. I don't know half of what he's been through, but I want to kick anyone who's ever hurt him.  _ "

"You can't solve everyone's problems."

“ _ But I can try to help Andrew _ \- Percy stubbornly commented -  _ For example, tomorrow we go to a baseball game. That's what brothers do to bind, isn't it?  _ "

To be fair, Annabeth didn't have a clue about sibling bonding activities. She didn't have who knows what relationship with her parents. 

"You don't know anything about baseball."

“That's why you are here, Wise Girl. Which match do you think I should go to? " 

“Try going to see the match Baltimore Orioles and New York Yankees. They should play this weekend.

“Ok, thanks for your help."

"And if you think about some other bonding activity, you could always go with Andrew to the museum."

Percy grimaced, " _ Annabeth, come on.  _ He is twelve years old. Kids his age want… as I know… to go to the beach or play football." 

"Going to a museum is a regular activity." 

“ _ I don't have fond memories of museums. _ _ Do you remember Mrs Dodds? _ " 

"Ah...I think I understand why you don't want to go back there..."

" _ Yeah… anyway, do you think there is blue food at the stadium _ ?"

On Sunday night, Percy called her back.

" _ I hate baseball  _ \- the demigod said -  _ It's a boring game, you have to sit too long, and I don't understand the rules. _ "

"You don't understand something? What a surprise."

" _ Haha, it's hilarious, Wise Girl. Andrew liked it, though. _ "

"I'm happy for you, - the girl commented, putting some books in her backpack. - Will you and Andrew go to the next Yankees game?"

_ "I'm afraid so."  _

Annabeth asked, "If you hate baseball so much, why do you want to go to the game?"

" _ Andrew likes it _ ," was Percy's reply.

"You can't do something just because Andrew likes it."

" _ Why can't I? Andrew has this unhealthy coping mechanism where he says he doesn't like something for being disappointed in people or life in general. It is not healthy! I want him to express his emotions, whether it's wanting to eat ice cream or going to a stupid baseball game. Do you understand what I mean?" _

Annabeth understood this very well. Unlike Andrew, she had chosen not apathy to face life, but anger. 

She was mad at her father because he didn't want her, with Hades because the god had sent the Erinyes to try to kill Thalia, and with Grover because he hadn't done more to save her best friend. 

But all that anger hurt her, and she understood it after meeting Percy. 

Percy had shown her that there was more than anger. He had taught her that you could forgive, even if it was difficult. 

So, if there was anyone who could help Andrew, it was Percy.

“Yes, Percy. I understand."

**Author's Note:**

> \- English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any errors.


End file.
